


You Seem Tense.

by buttrileskissed



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, triles, yay my first published smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed





	You Seem Tense.

He wasn't sure what made him nervous about coming to Miles's house this day in particular, but the feeling of nausea and the pounding of his heart were extremely overwhelming. He sighed, shaking his head, admittedly trying to repress this sudden wave of anxiousness as he climbed up the steps to the Hollingsworth manor.

And instantly, he knew why he was so nervous. 

Miles was standing at the door, his hair tousled lazily in front of his face. Not only did he look like he just woke up from a damn good nap, but he sleeps in only his boxers. Tristan swallowed, his mouth going completely dry as he looked Miles over. His eyes didn't avert from his chiseled abs, as all he could think about was peppering them with small kisses, then licking a hot stripe straight down, feeling Miles shift and squirm below him as he begged for some sort of friction... 

"My eyes are here." He tapped Tristan's chin, forcing him to look up. Tristan blushed as he pulled him in for a hug, a lingering one, for if he were to do any more, he probably wouldn't be able to hold back. Miles returned the hug wholeheartedly, wrapping his strong arms around Tristan, inhaling his scent, before pecking his neck and dragging him inside and on the couch with the good TV. He'd nearly forgotten the reason why he'd come. Movie marathon.

"So, what do you wanna watch first?" Miles finally asked after a moment of tensely-laced silence, bending down to look in his DVDs. He was doing this completely purposelessly, and Tristan was totally not distracted by Miles's ass, and this temptation, and was totally listening when he asked whatever he asked.

"Hmm?" Tristan hummed as Miles turned around. "Oh, er... whatever you want to watch, I guess." He rose both of his brows as he picked a DVD from the shelf, (a chick flick, presumably, no one would expect him to be the type, but he never ceases to surprise) and popping it into the player before plopping down next to Tristan. Obviously, he sensed the tension. Reading Tristan was always fairly difficult, but he usually managed. He was barely able to keep his eyes off him for about 15 minutes. That's when the blonde finally turned to him, Miles cupped the back of his neck, pulling himself into him and connecting their lips. He kissed him slowly, adding heat gradually, both of them becoming more needy. Tristan's hands found a comfortable spot on Miles's chest. He bit down on Tristan's lip, basically begging for access. Tristan nearly pulled away, but when Miles's tongue dragged lazily into his mouth, he finally gave in. Tristan's jaw was already lax, his muscles going from tight and tense to complete jello. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Miles dragged himself lazily onto Tristan's lap, forcing him to pull away from the sudden movement.

"You seemed a little tense." Miles muttered into his ear, breathlessly, as he linked his legs around the blonde. Tristan looked up at him cocking his head to the side, repressing a moan. "Naturally, I wanted to relieve that." He muttered before moving his mouth from his ear, to the lobe, where he bit down gently, making Tristan's breath hitch as Miles moved down his neck, circling his hips in Tristan's lap, the growing hardness underneath him begging for friction. Miles smiled against his neck in such a way that made Tristan shiver. Sucking, biting and nipping that sensitive spot over and over until he was finally satisfied and certain he'd marked him, he moved down to his chest. Before slipping his hands up Tristan's shirt, he had to ask.

"You sure this is alright?" Tristan only gave an eager nod. Miles ripped off the shirt impatiently, looking at his boyfriend's lightly toned abs. They were light, but firm, and extremely comfortable to lay straight on top of, but Miles had never really gotten to look. Tristan tensed again under his gaze, before flipping them over so Miles was lying underneath him. Miles ran his hands down to Tristan's waist, steadying them comfortably on his hip bones. 

"You're beautiful, Tris." He murmured, before he felt Tristan's lips peppering kisses along his chest. Tris's thumb ran over Miles's already hardening nipple softly, making miles squirm underneath him. Tristan smirked at the reaction, pinching, squeezing, twisting, seeing what Miles would do. His nipples were extremely sensitive, and although embarrassing for him, Tristan relished in the soft moans coming out of him. He straddled him, enveloping one small peak with his lips, making Miles's back arch.

"Fuck..." He whispered, strained, still holding back. He bucked his hips into Tristan's, begging for friction, letting out a gasp when Tristan's crotch brushed against his. He knew that if he kept teasing him like this, he wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Tris... please.." Miles begged as Tris bit at the small peak, humming against it in question before looking up at him with a lust-filled gaze. 

"What do you want me to do, Miles?" He murmured, licking down his chest, tasting the salt on his skin as he hovered over his jeans. Miles has probably never been this turned on in his whole life.

"You know..." He strained out as Tristan palmed him through his boxers. He bucked his hips into Tristan's hands when Tristan gave a slyly confused expression. "Suck me, p-please..." Tristan gave a victory smirk, freeing Miles's throbbing member from his confines, spitting into his hand as a makeshift lube, jerking up and down firmly and skillfully. Miles threw his head back, full out moaning in pleasure. Tristan looked into his eyes, his own blown with lust as he licked from base to tip. His pupils were blown completely, the only trace of color being a very thin line of electric blue. Miles's lids fell closed in pleasure as his boyfriend wrapped his lips around the tip, bobbing his head up and down, convinced to take all of Miles. He held his hips steady, while totally, not subtlety, squeezing his ass. Muttered curses of his name could be heard between the moans as Tristan took him in the back of his throat, swallowing around his cock. Miles's member twitched, the bitter taste of precum filling his mouth.

With one last cry of his name, Miles came into his mouth, and Tristan lapped him up, milking every last drop from him. His orgasm came in waves, each one more violent than the last. Pulling up his boxers, he looked up at Tristan, drained and flushed, but took him by surprise when he pinned him down on the other end of the couch.

"Were you just thinking about doing that to me? Of having me underneath you, writhing?" He muttered, and Tristan nodded, sensing the unmistakable lust dripping off his tongue.

"I think I should return the favor, then..." He smirked slyly, trailing his hands down Tristan's sides, hooking his fingers under Tristan's belt.


End file.
